<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls? Personally I love them. by DeviousCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236461">Walls? Personally I love them.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousCreator/pseuds/DeviousCreator'>DeviousCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Aranea gets (willingly) trapped in a wall, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Deepthroating, F/F, Multi, Predicament Bondage, Sex Club, Trans Female Rose Lalonde, Triple Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousCreator/pseuds/DeviousCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gimme some sweet sweet "stuck in the wall and banged" content. Go nuts- any character, any level of consent, I just crave that delicious helplessness.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde/Aranea Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HSCCS Fall Promptfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walls? Personally I love them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSFallPromptfest2020">HSCCSFallPromptfest2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gimme some sweet sweet "stuck in the wall and banged" content. Go nuts- any character, any level of consent, I just crave that delicious helplessness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="body">
  <p>You’ve long thought that your luck was going to be the death of you. Or your mouth. Both have been equally problematic to your safety in the past months, years even. </p>
  <p>The situation that you’re in right now? You’re unsure if it’ll be the end of you, but you are sure that this is among the most unfortunate situations you’ve ended up in.</p>
  <p>You are currently, suffice it to say, ass up, nook fully exposed, and somehow, somehow this was something you actually signed up for. </p>
  <p>It started when Rose approached you, asking about if you had ever considered going to a kink club.</p>
  <p>You, of course, had, many times. Your more adventurous ceruleanblooded dancestor had been several times, usually alongside one of the Lalondes or her Maryam (who she still hasn’t managed to tell that she likes her). Your Maryam, on the other hand, is an absolute regular at the kink club that Rose is proposing. She is a sadist and rigger (the term that you learned since means that she ties people up) and has many “clients” as she calls them. </p>
  <p>Oh how you wish you could be one of them.</p>
  <p>So, when Rose gave you an official invitation, you immediately started planning what to do. Porrim was, of course, extremely excited, talking with you about all the things that you can do, from being tied up to pain play and temperature play. You honestly got overwhelmed from all of it.</p>
  <p>When you showed up, however, was when you realized that this kink club was special. You had expected for there to be dozens of higly various people, men, women, non-binary people, queer people of all shapes (they had at least told you that much) but instead what you were faced with was something much different.</p>
  <p>Rose led you into the room, by hand even, and asked you to choose from a selection of what the club has to offer. She gave you an idea of what all of them would entail. Then, she let you choose what you wanted to spend your night doing.</p>
  <p>Your mind, your stupid mind, chose “public use.” So here you are, strapped into a wall, nook exposed, bulge pulsing with want, mouth ring-gagged, and just waiting for the next woman to come and fuck you however they want.</p>
  <p>You, of course, have a safeword of sorts, though with the gag obviously it’s an action more than a word. If you smack the wall 3 times, it means you need to pause and check.</p>
  <p>But that’s just a formality. You know you’re not going to be using it. All of this so far has been extremely hot, and you’re just tingling with anticipation.</p>
  <p>And, of course, as you think this, you feel someone grasping at your bulging blue behind, before they insert a finger into you. It tingles all up and down you, from your toes to your scalp, and you so desire to push back on whoever it is who wants a part of you. You don’t get to know that, though. You only get to feel the pleasure when they, with a thick squelch, push two more fingers inside of you, streeeeeetching you on them and probing your depths.</p>
  <p>You let out a moan. It’s undignified but, in your position, you’re hardly one to care about being dignified. Seeing the compromising position you’re in, someone else approaches, this time from the front. Rose herself plods up to your front, and takes a languishing second to stroke along your cheek before she does the sensible thing and drops her pants.</p>
  <p>“Oh, how I so love to see someone as stuck up...” she lifts your head and positions it in front of her glans, the throbbing length of it intimidating. Just as she does it, the person behind you takes their bulge (they’re a troll, you guess) and slides it up and down your folds. Your mouth stretches open achingly wide, and Rose takes the opportunity to dip the first few inches into your mouth. “...as you...”</p>
  <p>She tastes… somewhat sweet. She’s already dribbling pre, and it’s pooling on your tongue, an intense flavor that should be overwhelming. You don’t know why, but you feel… almost calm. She pushes further, her cock pushing back into your gag reflex. You gag on her, tightening all of your muscles, as she pulls slightly out. You manage to get one good breath in before, as if they’re coordinating it, they both thrust in at the same time. “...sucking nice and deep on my cock” she finishes her sentence as she reaches the full length of her cock.</p>
  <p>You’re so full, in an instant, that you moan around her length. “God, and you’re doing so good with it too. It’s almost like you were born to be a cocksucking slut.” She punctuates her sentence with thrusts in and out. “A little chillier than I like, but maybe that’s because you’re such a frigid bitch.” She chokes you, her cock filling your throat to the point of bulging. The person behind you is making your belly bulge out at the same time.</p>
  <p>You still can’t even believe you’re in this situation, but you start to move your tongue, sliding it along the base of Rose's cock. You're rewarded with a whimper, then a moan, long and sensual.</p>
  <p>She's not going to win this time. You focus your tongue on her tip, her desperate thrusting having since stopped. You taste her pre, slick and sweet, and have to wonder if all humans’ cum tastes so good.</p>
  <p>Just as you get your rhythm down pleasuring her cock, she pulls back hard and rams into your throat, desperate for the tight sensation that only a clenching throat can provide. You gag, and just as you do, the person behind you slips out.</p>
  <p>You have to work to suppress a whimper, desperate to be full again. "Don't get too worked up, she'll be back" Rose teases. She continues to fuck your throat as you wait in anticipation, only able to squirm in place as a finger is pressed into your ass. You could stop, call your safe word as your unconscious brain is so desperately telling you to.</p>
  <p>But you don't want to stop. You want to let yourself get fucked. As you think this, the cool slimy sensation of lube being poured on hits you. They pull their first prodding finger from it's position, circling your rim. When it returns, they plunge all the way in. You gasp, the stretch and pull of it at first overwhelming, then fading into a slight, pleasurable sensation. Rose chuckles, clearly enjoying seeing you helpless to their collective treatment.</p>
  <p>The person behind you slips a second finger in, intensifying the stretch, just as Rose slides her cock out. You whimper with need again; she didn't even cum, why would she be pulling out. Your answer comes when she slaps her turgid member against your face, the musk of her overwhelming. You give in, desperate for her to fill you again. </p>
  <p>"That's right, Aranea. Fulfill your role as the cockslut you're meant to be" she taunts, as you ravish her tip again, the only part she's offered to you. As you do, however, you're finally reminded of the person fucking you from behind, as they slide their fingers out and quickly replace them with the slightly warm, prodding tip of a bulge. It finds your entrance quickly and starts to stretch you, wider and wider.</p>
  <p>If this is the same person as was fucking you earlier, you can't imagine how you didn't notice their sheer girth. It's electric, your every sense filled with an intense shot of pleasure every time they push further and further in.</p>
  <p>Finally, you feel someone prodding at your nook. Their probing fingers slide up and down your crease, and you let out a desperate cry again. You ache to be filled, to be used.</p>
  <p>Finally, a human bulge finds its way into your nook, filling all of your fuckable holes. They build up a near-synchronous tempo, all 3 of them thrusting in and out, pulsing electric pleasure flowing through you with each bottoming out. You ache and choke on each of Rose's cocks.</p>
  <p>And, as soon as it starts, you feel the twitching of bulges and cocks alike, a synchronous orgasm. They fill you with their white and… whatever color the troll is… cum. It explodes out, gushing down your legs and covering your face.</p>
  <p>Rose smirks at you, that brilliantly --beautiful-- prideful face of hers looking at her work. "There you are, the perfect cum slut."</p>
  <p>Without another word, she walks off, and you feel the need building up again.</p>
  <p>You have a feeling this is going to be a long, hot night.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>